Princess Tutu Shorts
by No1Special75
Summary: Five connected shorts serving as an epilogue to the TV series


1

Prinz und Rabe. Even for those who don't speak a lick of German, it isn't hard to decipher the words. The tale of The Prince and the Raven had defined Fakir's existence until only recently, and its significance could not be overlooked. Ever since he'd set out to pen his own epic, the continued story of the girl he'd come to love, he found himself constantly comparing his words to those found in Prinz und Rabe.

He needed the story to be different enough that past tragedies would not repeat themselves, but similar enough in essence that it could arouse the latent power he'd inherited from Drosselmier. So even though he'd hesitated at first, he succumbed to his gut instinct and entitled his masterpiece 'Ritter und Ente', or to put it more simply, The Knight and the Duck.

It is often said that a true writer is never satisfied. And when Fakir finished the first draft of his story, agonizing over every word, only for no miraculous transformation to occur, it was safe to say he was less than satisfied. But on that day, when he'd angrily tossed his pages into the lake and collapsed to his knees in tears, Ahiru quietly swam up to shore. She picked up his feather pen in her beak and waddled to his side on the dock. She dropped the pen at his feet and gazed up at him with angelic optimism in her eyes.

Fakir wiped his own and took the pen. He realized how foolish and impatient he'd been. Even when he lost faith in himself, she never stopped believing, and never failed to reinvigorate him. He stroked her feathered back and kissed the top of her beak. He would try again.

And try he did, many times over the course of the next year. He graduated from Kinkan Academy, and became Caron's apprentice in metal and woodworking. Every day he would go down to the lake for several hours once his tasks were completed. He'd written so many drafts of Ritter und Ente now, enough that a lesser man would have been discouraged. But he was wise enough to sense that with each try he came closer to achieving his goal.

This goal of course, was to turn Ahiru back into a human girl. Inevitably he'd struggled with the morality of it all. Any child knows that human boys are meant to be with human girls, and girl ducks with boy ducks - it's a basic law of nature. He sometimes wondered if, even if he succeeded, would he be doing Ahiru a disservice by ripping her out of her natural habitat? Ruining her chances of settling down with a nice boy duck?

No. All it took was one look at her expressive face to realize she'd far surpassed the mental and emotional capacities of any duck through her time spent as a human. Once a caterpillar becomes a butterfly, should it be made to mate with caterpillars? An absurd notion, just as absurd as the now human soul inside of Ahiru being forced to live in the company of mere birds. It was this realization that set his mind at ease.

One day, Fakir sat on the dock watching Ahiru float gracefully across the surface of the water. The other ducks always swam right over to him, since he often brought food. But Ahiru was so bashful that she'd keep on swimming for awhile, pretending not to see him, almost blushing (for as much as ducks can blush). Yesterday he'd finished another draft, but again nothing happened. He wanted so much to see the nostalgic glitter of red light that would signal her transformation, but he still hadn't reached that level. And so, as any good author does, he was taking a break to clear his thoughts.

After a minute Ahiru turned to look at him, and as their eyes met it was as if the planets aligned for him - he was suddenly struck with inspiration. He'd been writing his story as a passive fairy tale in the third person all this time. If he expected magic, shouldn't he write his own feelings for her, and not just express them through someone else's character? He quickly snatched up a piece of paper, not bothering to title it.

_Here she is. Right in front of me. I made a vow to stay with her forever, and in the end, even if she does remain a duck I will still love her and no other. But there lies a border between us that I can never hope to cross while she stays in that form. I cannot dance with her or make her my own, though that is my dearest wish._

A mere shard of the Prince's heart once had the power to transform her temporarily into a girl. I'd give her my whole heart if I could. If it were at all possible I would cut it out myself, just as the Prince before me. But then I would be incapable of love. Must I be trapped in an endless puzzle? Could it be that... there's another answer that's alluded me all this time...? 

Fakir's heart beat faster. His hand was flying across the paper on its own, and he was scared to even breathe for fear of disrupting the ritual. He knew he was just seconds away from finally discovering the solution he'd been waiting for. It was so simple, why had he never realized it? Why had he spent so much time writing about a knight completing fantastical tasks to restore his princess? It was clear now.

_But I don't need to do that. My heart is mine, and with it I've decided to be with her. But she too has a heart... and with it... yes, she has chosen me! Maybe I've been scared because I wondered if she still loved the prince. But her innocent affection for him was a different feeling than what she feels for me. And the powerful feelings in her own heart are the only thing that can turn her back into a girl._

It was not any wish of mine or Drosselmier, but only her faith in herself, in her own future, that restored her to the form she was destined to take!

The paper slipped from Fakir's hand. The surface of the lake began to glow, not with the faint red light of the prince's heart, but with a brilliant white light that poured out from Ahiru herself. In the pure white he saw her silhouette gracefully transform from that of a duck into a girl. The silhouette slowly tiptoed across the surface of the water.

Fakir jumped from the dock into the knee-deep water of the lake. The silhouette wrapped its arms around him and the light cleared. He couldn't control the tears that ran down his cheeks as he unclasped the cloak around his neck. He wrapped it around Ahiru's bare body and held her face in his hands. Any sense of propriety or embarrassment was lost in his joy, and he couldn't keep himself from kissing her forehead and cheeks and lips. He squeezed his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"Quack!" Ahiru couldn't hold it in any longer. She was beat-red and his breath on her neck sent chills through her. No sooner had the sound slipped from her lips than she quickly jerked her hand up to her face. She fully expected to turn back into a duck from the outburst- after all, Ahiru would't be Ahiru if she didn't kill a dramatic moment.

Several seconds passed and nothing. She remained a human girl. Fakir took a step back and gripped her shoulders. Ahiru was naked under the cloak, and the bashfulness that had been put on hold overtook them both.

Fakir looked away, and with his face deeply flushed said, "Y-You won't be turning back into a duck anymore, stupid... Have more faith in my writing! This is the end of the line."

Ahiru tried to hold the cloak closed, but it slipped off, exposing her shoulders, "Quack!"

"And stop saying that!" Fakir demanded as he turned his back to her (giving her the privacy she needed to adjust the cloak). "You're a human girl now, and if you're going to hang around me you need to stop acting like a bird!"

Ahiru smiled deeply, despite herself. Things had gone back to normal. No more swimming about dreaming 'if only', they could be just like how they used to be. Not that she'd ever liked him calling her stupid - he'd have to knock that off for sure. But she knew he was the same sweet Fakir who used to tease her and hide his affection, making himself seem cold when really he cared the most of anyone.

"Ok," she whispered. She took a step toward him and hugged his back, "Thank you. I always knew you'd save me, my knight."

Somehow when she was with Fakir, she didn't have to become Princess Tutu to find the wisdom and peace within herself. His strength brought out the best in her. Every disappointment, every unfair and sad thing that had ever happened to her seemed like a paltry fee to have earned this moment. She didn't need a prince. This man was everything and more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fakir muttered stubbornly, "I was never really a knight..."

"Hmmm," Ahiru laughed a little, her forehead leaned between his shoulder blades, "Can I read the story you wrote?"

Fakir's hands rested on top of hers. She felt his fingers slide between her own, his grip firm but gentle.

It was so quiet she could barely hear it, but she was certain he whispered, "Later..."

And for a long time the two stayed like that in the lake, neither letting go.

2

Fakir had focused his energy on turning Ahiru back into a human for so long that he'd never stopped to think about what would happen if she really did. In the fog of fantasy that once engulfed Kinkan Town, things like where to sleep and how to pay the bills never mattered - those necessities simply supplied themselves. But in reality, Ahiru had no parents to take care of her, and even after all the time that passed she was only fifteen. In a sense, Fakir and Caron were now legally responsible for her. Not that either begrudged it, but it took some figuring out.

Thankfully, even those who'd seemingly forgotten about Ahiru had a full return of their memories. Pique and Lilie were once again her friends, and she found herself yet again the object of Femio's (unwanted) attention. It was easy enough to reenroll her in the academy, but the subject of room and board was a different matter entirely. While the town had been possessed by the story, Ahiru had slept in small dusty attic in the dormitory by herself, and no one ever seemed to notice how strange or out of the ordinary that was. Now that Kinkan was a normal town, stuffing a student in the attic would be completely inappropriate.

Since the female dorms were full, Caron graciously agreed to let Ahiru live in the apartment he shared with Fakir above the workshop. He set her up in the guest room that Uzura had used during her brief stay with the family. It was small to be sure, but Ahiru was extremely grateful. (Plus the fact that it was directly across from Fakir's room so she could spy on him and giggle was a big bonus.)

Fakir and Caron bought several outfits for Ahiru in addition to paying her school fees and for her uniforms. They even got her her own pair of toe-shoes. She was so overcome with joy that she thanked them over and over. She said that she would do whatever they wanted to repay them and gave each a kiss on the cheek. Caron just laughed a little and mused about how he'd always wanted a sweet little daughter like her.

Fakir on the other hand got all flustered and mumbled it was nothing, and that if she really wanted to be helpful she should stay out of the way and not touch anything. Of course, that didn't stop her from accidentally breaking the hilt of an in-progress sword and kicking an intricately scrimshawed cane into the fireplace her first month there. Inevitably Fakir would get mad and yell, and Ahiru would scrunch up her face and threaten to cut off his stupid ponytail in his sleep, all while Caron stood there chuckling in amusement.

One night Fakir heard a knock on his door right as he was about to fall asleep. He cracked it open and glared down at Ahiru with groggy eyes. She had a devilish look on her face and was nervously twiddling her fingers.

"This better not be about another bug you want me to smash for you..." he grumbled.

"No!" she pouted, "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's mean to smash them!? You're supposed to put a cup over them and reale-"

Fakir started to close his door, but Ahiru stuck her foot in the crack to stop him.

"Wait!" she blurted out. Her lower lip quivered a little from nervousness as she said, "Umm, it's just, I'm supposed to practice some moves for a new pas de deux routine, but I'm having trouble doing it by myself. I was wondering if we could try it together... like that other time."

Ahiru swallowed hard and looked down at the hardwood floor, waiting for his answer. She was referring to the intimate dance they'd shared that fateful day at the bottom of the lake. It was then she realized Fakir was the one she truly loved, and it was ok to let Myuto go. Of course, that moment they shared had been so special that it was an unwritten rule they wouldn't discuss it.

"Ok," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Ahiru looked up and blinked a few times, surprised that he'd agreed without a fight.

"I said let's go," he spoke up a little louder.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and took Ahiru by the hand. He led her out to the small backyard behind the workshop. Fakir stood behind her and she gulped when she felt his hands on her waist. When they were in the story together breaking out into dance had been as natural as starting a conversation, but this was the first time they'd done it since she'd become human again. In truth it's what they both wanted, but in this world of blunt reality it had been too embarrassing for either one to ask until now, especially since Fakir didn't take classes at the academy anymore.

Ahiru was tossed high into the air and guided back down again. She kicked her leg up and his hand cradled her calf as he lowered her into a dip, her long orange braid brushing the grass. She spun around in perfect circles, her white nightgown flailing out to resemble a twirling rose. She leapt gracefully through the yard as he held out her hands. In the end he eased her down into a split.

"You're actually doing pretty good," he said, breaking the trance she'd slipped into from the steady movements, "You probably only struggled so much before because of Drosselmier."

"No," Ahiru sighed. The two of them sat cross-legged on the ground, "I'm really not so great. It's only ever when I dance with you that I can dance well as just myself."

Fakir yawned and looked like he was about to stand up. Ahiru grinned and suddenly pushed him over on his back. She gripped the front of his shirt and lay with her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Fakir asked. His voice was filled half with stubbornness, and half with a happy contentment.

"It's cold..." she forced out through pursed lips, testament to the fact that she'd never told a lie in her life. It wasn't cold at all. They both knew that.

Fakir looked straight up at the stars. Ahiru felt his hand rest on her head. She blushed and closed her eyes, snuggling against him.

"Yeah," he replied, "Better stay out here a while longer."

3

As Fakir walked down the stairs to get his breakfast, he didn't immediately notice the problem. He was still drowsy and idly thought, 'Oh, there's Ahiru on the table...' He walked to the stove to start some water boiling, when suddenly he froze. His eyes widened and he whipped around. On top of the table was Ahiru... in her duck form!?

His jaw dropped. This couldn't be happening! Had his magic worn off? And why was she just sitting there with that dopey smile on her face?

"Ahiru!" he shouted as he lunged for her. He picked her up in his hands demanding, "What happened to you!?"

An answer came in the form of a whack on the back of his head. Behind him Caron had his arms crossed and looked none too pleased.

"Would you be quiet? You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood," he scolded, "And for goodness sake put Ahiru's birthday present down, it's not for you!"

Birthday present?

Fakir looked closely at what he was holding. If he hadn't been so panic stricken then he probably would have noticed sooner that it wasn't even a live duck, just a very realistic wooden toy made by Caron. The wings and legs could be manipulated by hinges, and the eyes were the beautiful glass ones normally reserved for marionettes.

Fakir grimaced and rudely shoved the toy into Caron's hands, "What kind of a present is that? It just brings back unpleasant memories."

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Fakir heard a girlish squeal from the stairs and saw Ahiru staring at the wooden duck with stars in her eyes. She dashed over to Caron (nearly tripping in the process) and swept the toy into her arms.

"This is for me!? It's so cute! Thank you so much!" She hugged Caron tightly, to which he gave his usual fatherly chuckle.

"I know your birthday's not for a few days, but I just couldn't wait," Caron beamed with pride.

"Wheeeeeee! Wheeeeee!" Ahiru giggled as she tossed the toy into the air and flapped its hinged wings.

Fakir rolled his eyes and returned to making breakfast. He didn't know how she could possibly enjoy such a gift (if someone gave him a doll of himself he'd toss it in the nearest trashcan) but that was Ahiru for you.

It did bring up a good point though. What was he going to get her? Sixteen was a milestone birthday and it deserved a sizable gift, but he was drawing a blank. Ahiru was the least selfish person he'd ever met and since she never asked him for anything, he didn't know what her tastes were.

But Fakir was a practical man. He wasn't going to spend a lot of time musing about some great gift only to have it backfire on him. So after Caron left to run some errands he flat out asked her what she wanted.

"Huh?" Ahiru asked, blinking innocently, "But I thought this toy was my present."

"That was your gift from Caron, not from me!" he snapped, slamming his glass of water on the table, "As if I'd have a hand in making something like that."

"Heeeeeey," she pouted, cradling the toy. She nuzzled her cheek to it and smiled, "I think it's adorable! It's just like the duck me."

Fakir folded his arms and glared, "Tell me what you want or you're not getting anything."

"Ok, ok, give me a minute! Hmmmm..." Ahiru stroked her chin and looked off into the distance, "What do I want? What is it I'd like the most..."

She was struck with a sudden idea, and ran off to the workshop with the duck toy. She came back into the kitchen a few minutes later with her arms behind her back. She was blushing and sheepishly digging her toes into the floor.

"Ah... Fakir...? What I want is..."

She brought out the duck toy from behind her back. Using some scraps of white fabric from the workshop she'd fashioned a makeshift dress and veil for it to wear. The toy shook in her trembling hands and Ahiru's eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere except at him.

"I want to be like this," she finally mumbled, holding the toy out closer for him to see.

She worked up the nerve to look at him and saw him staring at the toy as if deep in thought. Waiting for his reply was the longest moment of her life. She felt like her heart would burst right open.

"I understand. That should be fine," he said calmly after looking the doll over.

"F-Fine!?" Ahiru gulped, nearly dropping the toy because she was shaking so much.

"Yeah. Let's just wait till your actual birthday, ok?" he smiled.

"Ok," she squeaked, sounding much like a rubber version of the toy she held.

She was so overcome that she dropped the duck on the table and yelped, "Off to school, then!"

She was out the door and halfway to the academy before she realized she was still in her nightgown and barefoot.

~

Each day that led up to her birthday intensified her nerves. She couldn't believe it. Were they really going to get marrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrried?

"Oh my gosh," she thought, "I'm so excited I broke into Neko-Sensei for a minute!"

Most teenage girls would have immediately told their friends when something like this happened, but not Ahiru. Her bashfulness knew no bounds, and not only had she not told anyone, she was completely avoiding Fakir and any mention of him.

During a late lunch by the school fountain, Pique offhandedly asked, "So, have you and the Wonderful Fakir kissed yet?"

Ahiru sprang out of her seat, her lunch flying everywhere, and ran off through the quad screaming, "Quack! Quack! Quack!"

"Oh my~" Lilie sighed dreamily, squirming so much she was practically doing the hula, "It seems we've upset her. How wonderful! The mere mention of his name and she flies into a panic. This can only mean they're headed for misery and despair! My precious Ahiru, don't worry, I'll comfort you when you're in the depths of loneliness!"

Pique put an irritated hand on the blonde's shoulder and forced her to sit down, "You know, you really ought to get some help..."

~

Finally Ahiru's birthday arrived. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She couldn't keep from sweating and trembling and flailing. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. What if she tripped walking down the aisle? Of course she'd trip, this was her she was talking about! If she didn't stumble over her own feet she knew Lilie would somehow manage to stick her leg out into the aisle to sabotage her. Not to mention what would happen after the wedding... QUACK!

As she walked down the stairs to breakfast, she clutched the railing tightly for support. Caron and Fakir were sitting at the table already, a cake with candles and a huge rectangular box set up next to the breakfast food.

"T-That box," Ahiru thought to herself, swallowing hard, "M-My wedding dress must be in there!"

She almost wished Neko-Sensei would kick the door in and give an epic speech about marriage and mating (so as to draw the attention away from her). This no doubt would have happened if they were still inside the story. But alas, in reality Neko-Sensei was no where to be found. (Just a suspicious purple cat that roamed the town, who Ahiru sometimes left cream for.)

Ahiru realized that she'd stood frozen to the railing for so long that Fakir's warm smile had morphed into a scowl.

"Do you think you could blow out the candles before they melt entirely?" he grumbled.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," Ahiru scurried over to the cake and drew in a deep breath.

Just before blowing out the tiny flames she wished silently, "Please, please, let me be a good wife to Fakir." Whooosh.

Caron clapped his hands and congratulated her. Fakir cut up the cake and served it with the rest of the breakfast food. Ahiru stared at the rectangular box throughout the meal, and when they were all finished eating, Fakir slid it toward her.

"This is from me," he said, "Why don't you go put it on?"

Ahiru was on the verge of tears. She sucked in her lips to prevent any from falling, so all she could manage was a silent nod of her head. She grabbed the box and walked up to her bedroom. Fakir followed her upstairs and waited outside the door.

A few minutes later she came out, wearing the outfit that had been inside the box. It was an elaborately beaded leotard with a puffy tutu, opaque tights and silky toe-shoes. On her head was a silver tiara with a short veil. The outfit was entirely blue.

"I-I don't understand," Ahiru said nervously. It was a gorgeous outfit, but did he really expect her to get married in it? You need a white dress to get married!

"Are you really that dense?" Fakir replied, "Don't you remember? You said this is what you wanted - it was only a few days ago! You wanted a new ballet outfit with a headpiece."

Ahiru turned pale. A new outfit with a headpiece? It that what he thought the costumed duck toy was supposed to mean?

"You're the dense one, Fakir," she thought to herself. She didn't know whether to slap him or burst into tears. Maybe both?

But before she could act Fakir took a step toward her. She'd put the veil on wrong and he adjusted it so that it draped properly down her back. He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She felt the anger and disappointment drain from her. She couldn't be mad at him when she loved him so much. And he had been doing his best to make her happy. The costume really was amazing and it suited her well. Maybe she didn't need to marry him just yet, if only standing here like this was enough to fill her heart with contentment.

"Thank you, Fakir," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and put one hand on her waist, the other taking her hand. It was the opening move to a pas de duex.

"Shall we break it in?" he asked.

Ahiru's blue eyes gleamed with the jewels on her outfit.

"Yeah."

4

"I'm going and that's final!"

"Oh no you're not, mister!"

"I already bought the ticket!" Fakir snapped, waving the piece of paper in his hand.

Ahiru quickly snatched it up and ripped it to pieces in front of his face.

"So there!" Ahiru mocked triumphantly.

"You brat! What'd you do that for!?" Fakir screamed, his voice getting louder with each word. Usually he retained at least some level of self-control when they fought, but today he was especially furious. This time Ahiru was actually a little afraid of him.

"Now, now," came Caron's warm voice as he walked into the kitchen. He put a large hand on Fakir's shoulder to subtly restrain the boy from doing any more damage and said, "You run along now Ahiru, and good luck today."

Ahiru nodded her head and managed a half smile and quiet 'thank you' before leaving through the front door, a puffy garment bag hanging from her hand.

Fakir roughly jerked himself away from the man and grumbled, "I can't believe you, going along with her immature behavior like that."

Caron smiled calmly, the wrinkles on his face adding to the wisdom in his voice, "Don't you get it? With you watching, she'd never be able to focus and do her best. She'd be too self-conscious."

"Ridiculous," Fakir frowned, "You're saying I can never watch her dance again?"

"Come on, you know it's only this once," Caron sighed, the two heading into the workshop to start on the day's orders, "Besides, you know all you'd have to do is ask and she'd put on the Odette costume and dance privately for you."

Fakir pursed his lips and turned away to hide his blush, "As if I'd ever ask her something like that!"

~

Ahiru was on her way to the town theater. Kinkan Academy was putting on a one day only performance of Swan Lake, and Ahiru was to play the lead! But more importantly, it was the end of her senior year at the academy and the performance was serving as the final exam. How well each dancer preformed determined their final grade. In the worst case scenario, a drastic mistake like falling into the orchestra pit would deem her ineligible to graduate. And she certainly wasn't a stranger to such accidents - during last year's midterm she nearly got a concussion from a tuba.

"Oh isn't this exciting!?" No sooner had Ahiru made it backstage than she was tackled to the ground by Lilie, "Can you feel the pressure in the air, Ahiru? Everything riding on this moment? Doesn't the misery from your inevitable failing and being held back make you want to crawl into a hole and die?"

"Don't you know anything?" Pique shook her head disapprovingly as she helped both girls stand up. She took the garment bag from Ahiru and passed it to one of the stagehands, "Even if she fails, who cares? She's going to live off Fakir for the rest of her life, so what does it matter either way?"

Ahiru's stomach dropped. She was (pretty) sure Pique hadn't meant that to be an insult, but it had been worrying her terribly the past few months.

"Oh that's right!" Lilie gasped, her hands folded tightly together and glittery sadistic stars shone in her eyes, "She's going to leech off Fakir for years and years, never contributing a dime and making him fulfill her every selfish whim! Buy me this! Make my meals! Rub my feet! Until one day poor Fakir is so broken and miserable that he runs off with an ugly middle-aged woman, leaving Ahiru all by her lonesome! Oh the tragedy! The wonderful tragedy!"

Pique frowned and flicked Lilie on the forehead, "Haven't we talked about this?" She looked apologetically at Ahiru and said, "You'll have to excuse her, she hasn't found a medication that works for her yet."

Ahiru had already tuned them out several minutes ago. She'd been too embarrassed to discuss it with anyone, but it was true. What was she going to do once she graduated? She kept expecting Caron or Fakir to bring it up but neither of them ever did. She wanted so badly to contribute to the household after all they'd done for her, but she had no idea how.

Her only skill was dancing, and she wasn't even spectacular at that. The only reason she was playing the lead today was because she was cast as an understudy to a girl who ended up twisting her ankle. But even if she was a better dancer, how could she get a job that paid her for it?

"Hey, look alive!" Pique laughed slapping Ahiru on the arm, "Go out there all mopey and people'll root for me to get the prince!"

Pique would be playing Odile. Even though both roles were normally danced by the same ballerina, they'd been divided so as to give more equal stage time for each student to be evaluated. Due to the lack of boys in Ahiru's graduating class, Lilie was cast as the evil Von Rothbart (which she took entirely too much pleasure in.)

Ahiru snapped herself out of it. This was the moment she'd been waiting for: her final performance with Kinkan Academy. She was no longer dancing to impress a prince, or to escape the creepy romantic intentions of her teacher. Today she was dancing for herself, to prove that she'd come a long way from the naive and untalented little girl she used to be. Today, she danced so that she could go back home with a proud smile on her face and announce she'd graduated with flying colors!

Ahiru was so pumped up with conviction that she didn't notice Pique and Lilie looking her up and down and marveling, poking her with their fingers. They'd never seen her like this, after all.

"Five minutes to curtain!" came a voice from the darkness.

All the color drained from Ahiru's face. In less than a second she'd thrown herself into a pile of costumes and was screaming, "Quaaaaaack! Don't let them take me!"

Pique rolled her eyes while Lilie cackled with delight. They each grabbed one of her kicking legs. Pique was attempting to pull her friend out and help her face the music. Lilie was trying to stuff her down further.

~

Two hours later the theater was roaring with applause. As the main characters, she and the boy playing the prince were the last to give their final bow, but by now Ahiru could barely stand up. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was clutching onto the prince to keep her balance, and not because she was trying to portray the closeness of their characters. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she gritted her teeth and desperately willed the curtain to fall even as she faked a smile for the audience. When it turned into a standing ovation, she didn't know whether to feel proud or if that was her cue it was ok to pass out.

Her vision was blurred from the exhaustion, and when all she could make out was a sea of red velvet she immediately acknowledged the reprieve. She dropped where she stood, falling to her butt on stage. She was dripping with sweat and heaving for air. Her co-star, Dillion (who seemed so familiar somehow) considered bringing the girl a glass of water, but shrugged it off and went summersaulting off to the dressing rooms.

"Did you hear that Ahiru? A standing-o! A standing-o for us!" Pique squealed with delight, prancing all around the stage.

Ahiru could barely shift her weary eyes in her friend's direction. She was practically blind from all the sweat and tears in her eyes, so her only clue that she was even facing Pique was the puffy blur of purple hair she saw floating there.

"I can't feel my face," Ahiru stuttered through quivering lips. She looked like she was on death's doorstep.

Clap Clap

"Ok students!" came their teacher's voice. He was holding a clipboard and looking each performer up and down, "I'll tell you your final grades now! Can you all gather 'round?"

"No..." Ahiru breathed out. She sounded like an eighty year old woman, "I don't think I can."

The teacher didn't seem to notice her. It didn't matter much anyway since he was starting with the smaller roles and working his way up.

"Miss Lilie," he addressed the girl upon reaching her name, "Let's see... your dancing itself was good, but I had to deduct some serious points when you tried to push the other students! Honestly, what got into you!? If Katrina and Delia hadn't stepped in to drag you off, it looked like you were going to take down the whole backdrop!"

"But you don't understand!" Lilie whined in her breathy voice, "It was all going too well, I had to do something! Ahiru wasn't failing spectacularly like I was counting on so I had to take matters into my own hands."

The teacher grimaced. "I'm thinking of passing you just so I don't have to deal with your psychotic behavior for another year!"

"Really!?" Lilie beamed, "What a mockery of justice that would be! A cruel and terrible farce - I just love it!"

The man rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Since you brought up Miss Ahiru, I might as well give her her grade- while she's still conscious."

"Huh?" Ahiru mumbled. She was still delirious but his harsh tone made her tremble. No matter how the audience reacted, she was still Ahiru. She must have made dozens of mistakes that only the trained eyes of her teacher would notice. Would he fail her? Hold her back a year? Make her marry him?

To Ahiru's surprise, the teacher's expression softened, "Miss Ahiru in all my years of teaching ballet I've never had a student with the heart and determination you've shown. I've never seen one progress so far either. From not even being able to stretch properly, all the way to performing a lead role spectacularly? I always knew you were special."

"I knew it too."

Everyone looked to the curtain to see who'd just spoken from the other side of it. As far as they could tell, a woman from the audience had snuck up onto the stage and was pulling the curtains open.

Ahiru's eyes lit up as she immediately recognized the woman. Her presence helped her to recover her lost strength.

"Miss Paulamoni!" Ahiru announced enthusiastically.

"It's been awhile, Ahiru," Paulamoni smiled. She offered Ahiru her hand and helped her to stand up, "Look how you've grown! How beautiful you are!"

"Ohhhhh, I'm not all that," Ahiru giggled, scratching the back of her head.

"So I am to take it that you've graduated from the academy, then?" Paulamoni asked, "I was watching the show, and you were flawless!"

"Why yes," Ahiru's teacher chimed in, "The graduation ceremony will be in two days, and I'm very happy to say that Ahiru will be among our graduates. One of our top students I daresay."

"Really!? Yay! I did it!" Ahiru shouted for joy, throwing her arms up in the air. But only a moment later the joy drained from her face and she was nervously biting her lip.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Paulamoni gasped, "You didn't sprain a muscle, did you?"

Ahiru shook her head. She sighed and said, "Miss Paulamoni, what did you do after you graduated from school? I know you married Mr. Paulo and you guys started the Eleki Troupe and stuff... but how did it all happen? How did you know what to do?"

Paulamoni nodded her head and gave a knowing smile. She took Ahiru by the hand and led her out the exit so they could speak privately. They walked through the streets behind the theater, Paulamoni grinning from ear to ear.

"So that's what this is all about. You're worried about what you're going to do with yourself now. It's very normal," the motherly woman counseled, "But it's funny you should bring that up. You see... I had a bit of an ulterior motive in sneaking backstage to see you..."

~

"Fakir! Fakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!"

Fakir looked out the window of the workshop to see Ahiru running down the street at top speed. She was still in her Odette costume and toe shoes, both of which were severely crumpled at this point.

"What's she doing!?" he thought in annoyance as he stepped away from the chainmail he was working on. He walked to front door where Ahiru jumped up in the air and threw her arms around his neck nearly knocking him over.

"Fakir, Fakir, guess what!?" she screamed into his ear, "I passed! And I did really good - the audience stood and clapped for five whole minutes!"

Fakir stubbornly fought the urge to hug her and smile, so instead he snapped, "I told you it would be fine, but no you wouldn't-"

"But, but, but," Ahiru cut him off. She was still hanging from his neck, kicking her legs out in the air, too elated to notice his surliness, "But that's not the best part! Miss Paulamoni was there! And, and, and she came up to me afterwards and offered me a job with the Eleki Troupe! I can start next week and she's gonna pay me and everything! And I don't even have to go far away since I'll be local staff for this area and I'll just commute to their main theater, two towns over!"

Fakir's eyebrows shot up so far they were practically fusing with his hairline. Even he couldn't pout in the face of a blessing like this. He put his hands on her waist and held her in the air, spinning around.

"This is great!" he laughed, "Now we won't have to worry about money so much when we get m-"

Fakir's lips froze mid-syllable before being sucked nervously into his mouth. He stopped spinning dead in his tracks and quietly put Ahiru back on the ground. He clenched his fists and tried to suppress his blush (although he quickly realized such a sense was beyond his power to control.)

"What?" Ahiru blinked a few times, starting to go pink herself.

"Nothing!" Fakir spat out, "I just said it'll be easier to, uh, m-muh-manage the budget now, and uh, you know, you'll have some spending money now too, which is good and-"

"Don't you lie to me, mister!" Ahiru scolded. Part of her was embarrassed beyond belief but the bigger part wanted desperately for him to fess up to what he'd just said, "You were about to say something different and you know it! Something about us I think."

"Shouldn't you go change out of that costume?" Fakir clumsily tried to change the subject, "You're ruining it with all this childish flailing!"

Ahiru scrunched up her face in frustration and grabbed onto the front of his shirt with both fists. She shook the boy as hard as she could and demanded, "Say it again right now!"

"Never!" Fakir growled, trying to pry her off him.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"You were about to say 'get mar'-"

"I was not!"

Caron poked his head out from the workshop to see what all the fuss was about. He laughed and shook his head.

"Would the two of you just get married already? I don't want you upsetting the neighbors with your arguing when the solution is so obvious!"

Ahiru and Fakir instantly shut up and turned away from each other with their arms crossed. Both looked over their shoulder for a spilt second, only to meet the other's gaze. They were blushing so hard you could almost see a puff of steam shoot off the top of their heads.

5

It was the middle of the night. Every room in Caron's house was still with silence. All except one. The sound of mattress springs creaking and covers rustling in Ahiru's room chased away the quiet.

"Come on," Ahiru thought to herself, smacking her forehead with her palm, "I have to fall asleep! I need my rest for tomorrow."

Toss. Turn. Toss. Turn.

Ahiru groaned and looked up at the ceiling. She was wide awake and there was no helping it. She sighed and lit her lamp. Although it was no longer possessed by her spirit friend, she still treasured it. It lit up the room and Ahiru cast her eyes around looking for a distraction.

"I have to find something that will help me fall asleep!" thought Ahiru resolutely. A few moments later her face turned red and she was squeezing her pillow around her head.

"Oh who am I kidding, I don't think anyone could sleep peacefully the night before their wedding!"

Luckily the pillow drowned out her girlish squeals (lest Fakir or Caron be woken up.) She'd been trying to ignore her fluttering heart for days. She wanted to show Fakir that she was mature enough to handle this, but she couldn't take it anymore. She was so nervous and excited she could get airborne from the adrenalin.

"No, no, no!" Ahiru jerked her head up from the pillow. She forced her goofy grin into a demure little smile with her pointer fingers. She took a slow breath and said calmly, "It's improper for a lady to be up at all hours of the night. I must try again to get my rest."

She reached to dim the lamp, but happened to notice the silver engagement ring on her finger. Fakir had made it for her himself.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Once again her face was in the pillow and she was wriggling up a storm, "I love you, Fakir! I love you, I love you!"

"Huh!" She gasped, "Maybe he can't sleep either! I should go check!"

Ahiru slid out of bed and tiptoed almost to the door before another wave of blushing and giggling hit her.

"Oh no, what was I thinking! I can't go to his room in the middle of the night! At least... not until after tomorrow!"

Somehow in her excited frenzy she flung her arm into her bookcase and knocked loose a stack of books. Four or five hardcovers crashed loudly to the floor. She froze and held her breath. Had Fakir or Caron heard that? Fakir would give her some kind of obnoxious scolding for sure if she woke him up at a time like this.

She waited a few minutes, but heard nothing. She sighed with relief. They must not have been disturbed by it. She should just pick up those books and get into bed like a mature adult after all.

She bent over to pick one up, but her hand stopped for a second before it touched the cover. It was a favorite of hers, but one she hadn't read in a while. The binding was magnificent: pages trimmed with gold leaf and the cover inlaid with shining stones. It was the master copy of The Prince and the Raven, which had mysteriously ended up in Fakir's possession after the story's magic ended.

This copy, unlike all the others, had an ending. The Prince's heart is returned to him and he vanquishes the Raven. He takes the Raven's beautiful daughter as his Princess and eventually the two succeed his parents as King and Queen.

"Oh Ruu," Ahiru smiled as she ran her hand over the book's cover.

The first time Ahiru read it after turning back into a girl, she'd been sad. She thought, because their story ended, does that mean Myuto and Ruu don't exist anymore? But then she decided that the two of them must still be alive out there in some form, and she knew they were happy. And since she was able to read their story, maybe somehow the two of them could see into her life with Fakir. She liked to think that they were watching over her like guardian angels.

Ahiru picked up the book and took it to her bed, completely forgetting about the mess she'd made. She opened the tome to the wedding scene, which was one of her favorites. Myuto and Ruu's wedding had been spectacular. Gold and silver trays of fruit and meat and salads and puddings as far as the eye could see. Lords and Ladies in silk and velvet and jewels. The vivid descriptions carried Ahiru away to a fantastic utopia that she sometimes yearned to see with her own eyes.

But very quickly she would remember how happy she already was right here. She was happy for Myuto and Ruu's success and she sometimes missed them, but she wasn't envious. She had so much to be grateful for. Fakir, Caron, and all her friends... she was sure she could come up with her own lengthy and vivid list of all that she'd been blessed with.

Her wedding in the morning would be very modest, especially compared to that royal scene, but thought of it swelled her heart with joy. It would just be her and Fakir at the alter in the church, with Caron, Miss Paulamoni, Pique, Lilie, and Retzel and her family in the pews. She'd wear a basic white dress and hold a single flower for a bouquet.

It would all be simple since the couple needed to save their money to afford a house of their own. Not that Caron was kicking them out, but he had pointed out that once the children started coming there wouldn't be enough room. (Or course Ahiru had tuned out in a bashful delirium from the moment he said the word 'children'.)

"I'm sure you made a great queen, Ruu," said Ahiru as she gently closed the book. The light of the lamp flickered as if to respond to her comment. Ahiru smiled and laughed, "Wish me good luck!"

The light went out on its own and Ahiru was finally able to fall asleep.

~

Everything had been planned strategically so that even with Ahiru's luck there would be no screw ups. Retzel, Hans and their three year old son sat next to Pique and Lilie, pinning the two girls to the wall just in case they got any funny ideas. Caron would walk Ahiru down the aisle so she didn't trip, and the main doors had been locked from the inside as extra insurance. (Ahiru tried to explain to Fakir that the likelihood of Femio bursting in with a heard of bulls was very slim, but the groom wasn't taking any chances.)

Paulamoni brought her husband Paulo and the pair were seated behind Retzel and Hans. The two couples got to whispering while they waited for things to begin and hit it off quite nicely. From his position at the alter, Fakir couldn't tell what they were saying, but the way he glared daggers seemed to suggest, 'Yes, I know I'm in a fruity tux in a fruity church and so you think you have the upper hand, but anyone who gawks at me is getting a boot to the face!'. Of course, Lilie took great pleasure in Fakir's embarrassment and kept making kissy faces to taunt him.

Finally the organist started the wedding march. With that first note, Fakir felt his heart skip a beat. He gulped and braced himself as Ahiru and Caron appeared at opposite sides at the end of aisle. Caron wore a white collared shirt and black slacks, and Fakir realized this might be the first time he'd ever seen the man without his worn-out apron.

Ahiru's face was covered by a veil that extended to her shoulders in the front, and her hips in the back. Paulamoni made it herself as a gift for Ahiru, using some of the Eleki Troupe's spare tule. Seeing her all in white, with her hair piled on her head in a neat bun, Ahiru seemed the spitting image of Princess Tutu.

Fakir smiled and his nerves ebbed away. No matter what form she took - even when she'd been a duck - he would always love her.

Ahiru drew closer and Fakir extended his hand to to her. Caron took Ahiru's hand and placed it on top of Fakir's, giving the boy a pride filled nod. He really did consider them his daughter and son, but now Fakir would be responsible for taking care of her. Fakir could sense the gravity in the man's eyes and gave a humble nod back, as if silently accepting the responsibility. Caron smiled and took a seat in the pews by himself.

The first draft of Fakir's vows had been so lengthy and heartfelt that they'd ended up a short story in their own right. (Leave it to an author to overcomplicate things). But of course he'd realized that he could never get so personal in public, and had forced himself to write a few simple but honest words.

"Without you I never would have been able to move forward. Now it seems you're moving me forward again," Fakir said quietly, trying to ignore that anyone one else was present and just gaze through Ahiru's veil, "I promised you once that I would stay by your side forever, and today... every day... I'll honor that promise."

"I-" Ahiru tried to say, but she was already crying, "A-A long time ago I used to think I understood what love was. A faraway admiration was all I could hope for. B-But you showed me that it's something that builds up little by little. And before you know it suddenly there's this big new part of your heart... you never noticed before..."

Ahiru noticed their audience staring at her with wide eyes, and she blushed and looked down. She wasn't good with words like he was. She was sure she'd just made a fool of herself with all that nonsense.

Fakir reached out and pulled her veil over her head. She lifted her tearstained face to look at him. He ran a finger down her cheek to wipe a drop away, then traced it over her lips. She forgot everything and closed her eyes. His hands gripped her waist and he kissed her. She was in a different world.

Dong Dong Dong

Ahiru realized the church bells were tolling and everyone was standing up and clapping. Caron walked to the front doors of the church and was about to unlock them. For some reason, Pique and Lilie exchanged devilish glances.

Caron pushed the doors open and all that could be seen of the outside world was a blast of sunlight. Fakir smiled and took Ahiru by the hand. They ran down the aisle and through the doors. He had planned to sneak her away to the lake, but when they saw what was waiting for them on the lawn of the church, they froze on the stoop.

Ahiru's eyes widened. More tears began to fall from the sight of it.

"See!" came Lilie's voice from behind the couple, "I told you she'd be completely miserable that we went against her wishes for a simple wedding!"

Long covered tables were gathered under white tents encircling the church. White and red roses covered everything, and Freya was passing out handfuls more from a large barrel. Ebine was standing next to an enormous wedding cake, looking extraordinarily pleased with herself. She was also directing servers carrying trays of food.

"Heh," Pique laughed in response to her friend, "You almost got it right."

"I... I don't know what to say," Ahiru sniffled, sobbing as she looked over the crowd, "Thank you all so much!"

Ahiru suddenly noticed Hermia and Lysander walking up to her. Hermia had a huge smile on her face and was carrying a bag.

"These are from all of us," she announced cheerfully, "I thought it was only right that I'd be the one to deliver them!"

Ahiru looked inside and saw dozens of cards in the bag. There must have been one from every person in town.

"Oh, and, ah..." Lysander mumbled bashfully. He'd never been good at speaking with others.

"Oh that's right!" Hermia laughed, "Lysander made the cake topper! It's magnificent, you have to come see!"

Before Ahiru knew what hit her, she was being dragged all around the lawn and presented with gifts from people in town. A charcoal rendering of herself and Fakir from Malen. A bull fighter's hat from Femio (who dramatically declared that he would come to whisk her away one day.)

"Here Fakir, this is from me," Autor smiled suspiciously as he held something out.

"Who invited him," Fakir thought in mild annoyance.

The item turned out to be a copy of the fairy tale The Ugly Duckling.

"I thought you would appreciate this," Autor teased, a smug arrogance in his voice.

Fakir held himself back from decking the boy because they were standing right outside of a church. Besides, before he could do anything, he was startled by a gravelly voice behind him.

"Hello there young man!" it was the leader of the bookmen, the head of the town library, "I must admit that my memory is a little fuzzy, but I was hoping we could let bygones be bygones about the whole... trying to cut off your hands thing! So I wanted to welcome you to come back to the library whenever you want, and I promise not to hurt you."

The bookman was laughing like he'd just cracked a clever joke, but Fakir was seriously disturbed. He backed away from the old man and spent much of the rest of the reception trying to avoid him.

"Thank you all so much for everything," Ahiru announced that night. The whole town had reminisced and celebrated all day, "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Oh nonsense," Ebine waved her hand dismissively, "It was the least I could do for my good luck charm! I don't know what it was, but ever since that day you and your little friend came to my restaurant, business has been booming!"

"And if it wasn't for you, Lysander and I..." Hermia trailed off when she noticed how embarrassed her boyfriend looked. She held his arm and laughed, "Well, you know."

Ahiru smiled and thought to herself, "I guess I did some good even when I wasn't Princess Tutu. I'm so glad I was able to help them all."

Freya came up behind Ahiru and put a white rose in her ear saying, "But you should really be thanking those two. They set this all up!"

Ahiru looked over at Pique and Lilie, who were sitting across from her at the wedding party's table.

"Awww, it was nothin'. Anything for you Ahiru," Pique laughed, folding her arms behind her head.

Lilie was crying with huge wet eyes and pulling on a handkerchief with her teeth.

"Pique, you lied to me! You told me this would break Ahiru's heart- that's the only reason I went along with it! Hmph!" Lilie pouted and clenched her fists like a spoiled child.

When everyone was distracted with cleaning up for the night (and whispering to each other about 'that crazy blonde girl') Ahiru felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned to see Fakir holding a finger to his lips. She took his hand and smiled, and he led her silently away to the lake.

It was peaceful and quiet, the moon reflecting on the rippling water. This lake had once been Ahiru's home, and it held much significance for the couple. That's why they decided to build their house, the one they'd raise a family in, right here near the water. Work on the house would soon begin, but for now it was just beautiful open space.

Ahiru looked up at Fakir and giggled as an idea came to mind. She lifted her hands above her head and circled them around before lowering her right arm and offering her hand. It was the series of mimes Princess Tutu used to perform to communicate 'Come dance with Me.' Fakir smirked and took her hand, using it to pull her towards him. He kissed her and took her in his arms, slowly leading her down to the grass.

Under that moon something new was unfolding. For in life no story can ever truly end. It can only start a new chapter.

The End


End file.
